


Three Times Lúcio Utilized Reinhardt's Muscles to Complete a Mundane Task (And the One Time it Got Him Laid)

by doctorziegler



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Dirty Talk, Disabled Character, Established Relationship, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorziegler/pseuds/doctorziegler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, having a boyfriend whose arms are the size of tree trunks can be useful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Times Lúcio Utilized Reinhardt's Muscles to Complete a Mundane Task (And the One Time it Got Him Laid)

**Author's Note:**

> reposting this because ao3 fucked the original up & it wasn't showing up in my completed works which was PISSING ME OFF. this is just schmoopy smut of rein/lucio because i adore this ship and wish it were more popular in the western fandom, s i g h.

**i**.

"Hey, Rein," Lúcio's voice sounded from somewhere within the kitchen, causing Reinhardt to allow his head to droop over the back of the couch in an attempt to catch an upside-down glimpse of the boy as he skated gracefully into the living room doorway. "Can I borrow your muscles for a sec?"

Reinhardt raised his eyebrows, reaching for the remote to mute the television before rearranging himself into a more natural position. "No lover of mine ever needs to ask permission to take advantage of my _rippling_ muscles,  _liebchen_." Lúcio's teeth sunk coyly into his lower lip as the larger man stood up, then hopped over the back of the sofa as if it were nothing and joined him in the den-kitchen intersection. "I have told you this countless times, have I not?"

"You have," he _had_ , but that didn't stop Lúcio from double-checking that Reinhardt wasn't too otherwise-occupied to indulge him. "Yeah, yeah, it's part of the privilege of dating the _great_ Reinhardt Wilhelm, am I right?" Lúcio placed his palms against Reinhardt's biceps; as if on cue, Reinhardt tensed up, flexing his muscles in a way that _almost_ seemed natural, save for the fact that he'd done it just as Lúcio had stroked his hands along the older man's impressive arms. "... _Mm_. Lucky, _lucky_ me."

And people always assume it's the _twink_ that's the narcissistic one in a relationship like this-- "That _is_ right." Reinhardt offered up a wolfish grin, eliciting an impromptu giggle from the younger man as he quite literally swept him off of his feet. "Now," with Lúcio's hips tucked into the crook of his elbow, Reinhardt headed into the kitchen, the little hairs on the back of his neck standing at attention as soon as Lúcio began to stroke his scalp. "What did you need, my dear?"

Lúcio cocked his head, gesturing at the jar of pickles that had been giving him hell for the past ten minutes. "I swear, I was getting tempted to just smash the stupid thing with a hammer, before I realized you were still awake."

Reinhardt chuckled, depositing his small boyfriend atop the counter and taking the glass jar in hand. He could lift it with _one_ hand; Lúcio frowned, doing his best not to outwardly sulk at how easy Reinhardt was undoubtedly going to make this look. "Craving a midnight snack, eh? Not to worry." The man twisted the lid off in one effortless attempt, something that had made Lúcio's fingers feel like they might just break if he wasn't careful. He set the jar down next to Lúcio, plucking a pickle out of it and taking a bite. "I have you covered,  _liebchen_. As easy as pie."

"My hero," Lúcio leaned up to plant a chaste kiss to the corner of Reinhardt's lips, the blades of his prosthetic feet gently coming to rest against the back of the older man's thighs. "My desire for a peanut butter and pickle sandwich can _finally_ be sated; I'm _so_ in your debt, _Herr_ Wilhelm."

Reinhardt's hands snaked around the back of Lúcio's knees, trying to catch his lover's mouth for a more intimate kiss-- before Lúcio turned away, an amused twinkle in his eyes, fingers delving into the cool juice of the pickle jar and pulling out the biggest one he could find. "... No reward for the brave hero, then?" Reinhardt only looked a _little_ disappointed, brushing a pair of Lúcio's dreadlocks off of his shoulder before the younger man slid out of his grasp.

"Uh-uh," Lúcio skated across the kitchen to the opposing counter, pickle in hand; a loaf of bread now in the other. "Jar of pickle's just a kiss on the cheek. Gotta do _way_ better than that if you want a 'reward', old man."

Reinhardt grinned.

That was fine; he _lived_ for challenges.

**ii**.

It was their anniversary-- six months together may not have seemed like much to ordinary people, but dating consistently for people like _them_ , well. Six months seemed like a lifetime, fraught with global disasters and life-threatening escapades occurring on at _least_ weekly basis; so, six months was something you celebrated, when you were a damn superhero.

Or, near enough to being a superhero that the distinction simply fit, despite public opinion to the contrary.

"Six months," Lúcio shook his head, hand resting comfortably beneath one of Reinhardt's as they studied each other from across the table, the restaurant wholly deserted apart from the two of them. Lúcio'd paid the entire wait staff for _three_ nights' worth of work for the privacy, leaving only a handful of chefs in the kitchen to prepare the meals both he and Reinhardt had specially requested in advance. "Can you even believe it? Feels like just yesterday I saw you bulldoze into somebody for the very first time."

Reinhardt sighed at the pleasant memory, leaning back in his chair to drink in the beautiful sight of his lover before him. Lúcio was _breathtaking_ , tonight even more so than usual; hair done up intricately, and flawless skin painted with a myriad of colors, from the green on his eyelids to the deep purple on his lips. "I can still hear you shrieking," the older man mused, resting his elbows on the table and delighting in the way Lúcio's nose scrunched up, as if he were embarrassed that Reinhardt was bringing this up again. "You thought I'd hurt _myself_ \-- as if a brick wall could do any damage to me."

"I did _not_ \--" Okay, maybe he _had_ yelped, just a little, when he'd initially seen Reinhardt charge directly into an oncoming enemy. "Okay, _fine_ , you got me, but-- it's startling, alright? You're like a rhinoceros. Like, you know,  _Rhino_ hardt."

"... We're breaking up," Reinhardt pushed away from the table as Lúcio laughed, pretending to prepare to leave the restaurant thanks to the younger man's god-awful pun. "I already plaster lions over everything I own, and you try to assign a new wild animal to me-- imagine if I called you _lizard_ instead of a frog-boy. You'd be furious."

Warm fingers encircled Reinhardt's wrist, Lúcio tugging his lover back towards the table with a boyish smile on his face. "It's a good thing lions don't eat frogs, huh? Or else I'd be in some serious trouble."

Reinhardt stroked a hand along Lúcio's jawline, tilting it upward to get a better look at his impressive makeup job in the romantic candlelight.  _Beautiful; always so beautiful._ "You're afraid that I would eat you, if hunger struck and we were alone?"

" _Mhm_ ," Lúcio twisted in his chair, running his hands up Reinhardt's abdomen and allowing himself to feel the hard muscle kept just beyond his reach beneath the woolly fabric of the man's v-neck sweater. "I think a big, bad beast like you'd swallow me whole, if given the chance. That's why I gotta keep you at arm's length, y'know; keep you on your toes all the time--"

Without warning, Reinhardt yanked Lúcio onto his feet, forcing the younger man to crane his neck to keep their gazes locked, thanks to the near-sixty centimeters that separated their heights. "Never," Reinhardt murmured, hand coming to rest tenderly against the small of his lover's back. "Even as part of a game, I would _never_ harm you, _liebchen_."

_You huge damn sap_. "I _know_ , Rein," Lúcio placed his chin against the larger man's chest, fingers coming up to stroke their way through the tuft of thick white hair peeking out from beneath Reinhardt's sweater. "You might be a 'lion' to everybody else, but to me? To me, you're nothing but a cuddly teddy bear; and I love you for it."

They kissed deeply enough that both men were left feeling parched and drunk simultaneously, the back of Lúcio's skull supported by one of Reinhardt's massive hands, Lúcio's palms flattened against his older lover's chest; both of them breathing more heavily from what they'd just done than either would care to admit.

"I think I could use a little wine," Lúcio confessed, breathless, his kohl-rimmed eyes clouded. He closed his fingers around the neck of the unopened wine bottle nearby, squeezing it in a way that made Reinhardt's stomach clench with anticipation. "What d'you say to that, old man?"

When Reinhardt uncorked the bottle after a slight struggle, fizz and foam spurted _everywhere_ , dousing both men and inducing an eruption of laughter loud enough that surely the kitchen staff took notice.

Reinhardt insisted that such things _never_ happened to him, wiping the remnants of sticky white against the thighs of his form-fitting jeans.

Lúcio smiled, dragging two fingers through the foam dripping suggestively down his own cheek before delving them between his lips, eyes falling shut at the pleasant taste of expensive liquor.

It _would_ happen again, though, he insisted-- if _he_ had anything to say about it.

Reinhardt felt far too distracted for the remainder of the evening, thanks to _that_ particular promise.

Dessert be damned.

**iii**.

It wasn't like Lúcio _couldn't_ lift his own luggage-- it was simply that he preferred when Reinhardt did it for him, which had absolutely nothing to do with watching all of those rippling muscles going to work.

_Hard_ labor, alright. _Damn_.

"Your crew is giving me those dirty looks again," Reinhardt's deep voice pulled Lúcio out of his momentary reverie, the superstar reaching up to adjust his sunglasses as Reinhardt finished tossing one last suitcase into the transport. "They think that I must be stealing their jobs away from them, even though I do this for you for free, _and_ often on a daily basis."

Lúcio laughed; his people  _did_ watch Reinhardt with no small amount of puzzlement, but that had more to deal with the fact that the young man was publicly dating a famous hero of the Omnic Crisis, _the_ Reinhardt Wilhelm-- a man over twice his age, at that-- than it did with them fretting over no longer being in Lúcio's employ. "Maybe they're just staring 'cuz you're so handsome; have you considered _that_?" Lúcio tucked himself beneath one of Reinhardt's massive arms, pressing himself into his lover's hard body while everyone around them got back to work, doing their damnedest not to get in the way of the unabashed public display of affection.

Reinhardt smoothed a hand down Lúcio's back, the sheer difference in height between them making it so that Reinhardt had to lean down, Lúcio craning his neck any time they wanted to kiss while standing, but the awkwardness and discomfort were always worth it. "You know very well that I consider my own handsomeness as often as I can." The older man dragged his thumb along Lúcio's lower lip, bending to kiss him again as soon as Lúcio began pulling at his shirt with a demanding determination for attention.

This wasn't unusual for them; whether it was Lúcio going on tour or Reinhardt leaving on Overwatch duty, they often spent extended periods of time apart, for either one reason or another. Occasionally, they'd be stationed together, saving lives side by side; those times were Lúcio's favorites, and they were the reason he and Reinhardt had gotten intimate in the first place. "Yeah, yeah; hey, y'know, we gotta bug Winston about sending us to Numbani again," _that_ was where they'd initially hooked up; Lúcio swore he could still taste Reinhardt's bloodied lip from the skirmish they'd been in before their very first kiss, as if it had been the sweetest flavor in all the world. "Not like we aren't one of the most successful teams Overwatch has got, right? He's gotta stop benching me."

"Perhaps that has something to do with the fact that you're both an agent of Overwatch, as well as an international celebrity," an international celebrity with an  _incredibly_ busy schedule-- hell, sometimes Reinhardt even felt _neglected_ , like some sort of deprived child. "It is difficult to utilize you on the field if you're performing concerts in front of millions of people for weeks at a time."

Not that the time apart didn't keep their relationship as fresh and exciting as if they'd only just begun dating, but Reinhardt could say for an absolute certainty that dating someone as famous as Lúcio was not for the faint of heart. Battling loneliness was something a soldier knew how to cope with, however, and Lúcio's glowing, glorious presence was more than worth a little struggle every now and then.

Gloved fingers danced across Reinhardt's chest, Lúcio playing deliberately obtuse as a disembodied voice from overhead informed him that his flight would be departing momentarily, with or without him. "... You tell him, okay? Promise me. Soon as I'm back, you and me, kickin' ass, taking names, saving the world; all that hero shit. Together." Lúcio felt like he was being torn in two; he was fighting a battle on two fronts, both with physical action and by inspiring hope through his music. It wasn't easy, when Reinhardt's presence had become so much of his own inspiration, to spend so often apart, but-- " _Promise_ , Rein."

When Reinhardt lifted him off of the ground, Lúcio gasped, their mouths crashing together like something out of an old Hollywood film. Lúcio couldn't even hear the muffled, amused snickers of his equipment crew, too absorbed in Reinhardt, suspended in the air as if he were light as a feather.

Yeah, he swooned.

He _totally_ swooned.

**iv**.

"You look _very_ pretty like this, _liebchen_ ," Reinhardt stroked the fingers of his hand along the inside of Lúcio's thigh, from the smooth stump where his prosthesis typically attached-- when he was wearing them, obviously, which he currently was _not_ \-- and to his perineum, reveling in just how irresistibly soft the younger man's skin was. "It feels as though it's been _much_ too long since I last had the chance to see you this way."

Lúcio whined, thighs trembling and fingers twitching, mouth agape as Reinhardt pushed him even further past his physical limits, asshole stretched wide to accommodate what felt like nearly Reinhardt's entire hand. "Rein-- _Rein_ , holy _shit_ , baby--"

The four long, thick fingers currently holding him open stretched apart; Lúcio nearly yelped, arms flying up above his head to cling desperately to the headboard, unable to tear his gaze away from the way Reinhardt was unraveling him, one digit at a time. He was bent in half, the stumps of his legs spread wide, with his lover sitting comfortably between them. Reinhardt looked so _smug_ like this, twisting his hand this way and that, stretching Lúcio's tight hole until he felt like he might just break.

Maybe he _would_ , someday.

Maybe it'd be worth it; maybe, just _maybe_ , that was exactly what Lúcio wanted, in the very deepest recesses of his hazy mind.

Reinhardt's thumb encircled Lúcio's stuffed entrance, poking at the swollen ring as if threatening to put _it_ in, too, assuming that was even physiologically possible at this point. "It _has_ been too long," without warning, Reinhardt pulled his hand away, all four of his fingers slipping out at once, causing Lúcio to scream as his gaping hole was exposed to Reinhardt's hungry gaze. "I can't recall the last time you got this noisy, _this_ quickly; and look at that, you look as though you're aching for me already."

Lúcio muffled a moan into the back of his hand, the other flying between his thighs, desperate to do something, _anything_ to plug himself back up again. 

"Ah-ah," Reinhardt scolded, though his voice held nothing but tenderness and affection. "Don't. Let me see it."

_God_ , he sounded as starved as Lúcio felt, like the sight of Lúcio's loosened hole was just as intoxicating to him as the extreme anal play was to the younger man. "Y-Yeah, yeah; here, dirty old man; get a good, _long_ look at what kinda state I'm in, 'cuz of you--" Lúcio's slender fingers rested atop his entrance, pulling himself open for the other man to see. Reinhardt positively  _growled_ , hips surging forward against empty air as Lúcio began to play with himself, trembling fingertips just barely dipping inside his stretched hole before he began to moan. "Shit, Rein, I can barely even _feel_ this; I'm so _loose_ \--"

And he _was_ loose, too, the gape wide enough that he could easily slip as many fingers as he wanted without meeting much resistance-- that was, assuming Reinhardt would let him get that far. Lube was practically oozing out of him now, without Reinhardt's fingers acting as a makeshift plug, coating Lúcio's hand as he rubbed at the sloppy mess his lover had turned him into. 

Lúcio's teasing hand was pushed aside; Reinhardt slid both of his thumbs into the boy's hole, spreading it open from the inside while he watched the pretty pink ring contracting, attempting to close itself back up. "So loose, you say, but _still_ not ready for my cock, are you?" Reinhardt leaned forward, spitting onto-- _into_ \-- Lúcio's gape, saliva mixing in with the excess of lube. "You haven't been practicing, _liebchen_. You're too tight, once again. It will take _days_ before I can fuck you."

" _No_ ," Lúcio's hips raised off of the mattress, eyes flying open; he didn't _want_ to wait that long, wanted to feel Reinhardt's massive dick splitting him open, filling up his belly with cock and cum, just like before. "No, c'mon, it hasn't been _that_ long; I'll be _fine_ \--"

As if to silence further contrary complaints, Reinhardt removed his thumbs, pushing two fingers from either hand into Lúcio's loose opening instead. Lúcio felt like he could scream, head falling back and thumping audibly against the headboard as Reinhardt rapidly fucked his fingers into the younger man's aching insides. 

He was going to make Lúcio come, just from this, his own cock so hard that it _hurt_ , dangling down between his legs and making a sticky mess beneath him. He _would_ fuck Lúcio, of course-- eventually. The boy would have to go through this a few more times until Reinhardt was satisfied, wearing a plug in-between stretching sessions until the older man was convinced actual penetration was safe. Having a lover so much smaller than you was challenging, no matter how much Lúcio fetishized the fact that Reinhardt was just so _big._ It made things more difficult than they had any right to be, and Reinhardt still couldn't believe how many times Lúcio had nearly seduced him into fucking him early, before he'd managed to stretch him enough.

Lúcio was a brat who just so happened to like big dick, and, Reinhardt supposed, it was his own fault for being so easily manipulated by his irresistible lover.

"Not tonight," Reinhardt insisted, inching close enough to Lúcio to be able to fuck his thighs, if so desired. "You think, simply because you spent all day fawning over me, I have no choice but to give in to your demands? What a silly boy you are; I _know_ your tactics."

Suddenly, those original four fingers were back inside of Lúcio, Reinhardt's free hand now wrapped around his own cock. He began fingering Lúcio with abandon, ramming him into the headboard over and over again, hand pumping up and down his swollen cock in perfect synchronicity. 

Lúcio _was_ screaming now, melodic voice raised in wordless ecstasy as Reinhardt jerked off between his thighs, the dusky tip bumping against him with every few thrusts. As desperately as he wanted to get fucked,  _this_ was incredible, stretched enough to be able to accommodate the widest part of Reinhardt's hand, near enough to getting fisted that Lúcio swore he could almost taste it. If he could have spoken, he would have asked for it, begged Reinhardt to just-- to just _do_ _it_ , already, shove his thumb in and leave Lúcio with an anal gape that would throb for _days_.

Unfortunately-- or, maybe, luckily, Lúcio was mute with pleasure, the phantom sensation of his toes curling as Reinhardt did him _just_ right, eliciting a startled gasp from the younger man as he came, orgasm visibly catching him by surprise. 

"My good boy," Lúcio heard, the praise sounding very much like it was coming through gritted teeth.

Then, the world went black.

The world _always_ went black, when Reinhardt Wilhelm was through with you.

 

* * *

 

"So, my dear, did you _actually_ need help rearranging the bedroom furniture, or was that simply some kind of-- _devious_ excuse to have sex with me?" 

Lúcio chewed on his lower lip, seated atop Reinhardt's abdomen, lube-- _and_ cum, because of _course_ Reinhardt had given him a creampie-- shamelessly dripping out of Lúcio's gaping asshole and onto the man's white body hair as Lúcio squirmed, struggling to get comfortable. "It _may_ have been a ploy," Reinhardt laughed warmly at Lúcio's honesty, hands resting on the younger man's hips to steady him while his prosthetic legs were still detached. "Come _on_ ; I know you can't resist the whole ' _damsel-in-distress_ ' thing. You're getting predictable, old man."

Reinhardt rolled his eyes; leave it to Lúcio to turn his chivalry into a manipulation tactic. "You are a most wicked boy, _liebchen_."

"Hey, ain't _my_ fault you just can't say no to an opportunity to flex your muscles in front of me."

... Well.

That much _was_ true, Reinhardt supposed. After all, no one appreciated Reinhardt's good looks more than the man himself-- except, maybe, for Lúcio.

(But, for the time being, the jury was _still_ out on that one.)

[FIN]


End file.
